


Don't Wanna Let You Down, but I am Hell Bound

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alex is the worst best friend ever, Geno is a sappy fuck, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, So adorable it's gross, Valentine's Day, and no one seems to help either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's a delicate situation - one that Evgeni is not taking lightly. Nor would he ever.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Geno has a really sweet idea for Valentine's Day, but he really doesn't want to fuck it up, so he asks five people (who are extremely unhelpful) and finally one agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Let You Down, but I am Hell Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one Kay's commercial and PanicsOnTheHorizon. Title of the song from ''Demons'' by Imagine Dragons, which isn't related to the fic, but it's a damn good song.
> 
> Since it's winter, and Thanksgiving/Christmas season, I decided to write a Valentine's Day fic (I blame it on all of the jewelry commercials and the immense amount of feels Sidney is giving me). This didn't come out the way I had wanted it to, but I hope you guys like it anyways.
> 
> Happy really late birthday to Xabi Alonso. Happy late birthday to Sunshine. Happy birthday Flower. And happy early birthday Kaner )))
> 
> I own nothing, and no one, I make no money off of this. I write merely for your guys' entertainment and for fun. Thanks for reading.

It's a delicate situation - one that Evgeni is not taking lightly. Nor would he ever.

Sidney loves Valentine's Day. No one is actually sure why, but he does (and no one dares to ask), and Evgeni isn't going to do what typical boyfriends do. Like, go out to a movie and dinner, or whatever. It's so traditional. Which - okay, Sidney is all about traditions. But Evgeni wants this night to be special, to be different from all those other years.

(Besides, Evgeni did that last February and Sid looked like he was about to rip the Russian's head off.)

Evgeni has it all planned out. It's going to be sweet, romantic, and everyone is going to be _so_ jealous.

 

"Zhenya! That is the lamest thing I have ever heard _in my life_!" Sanja yells loud over the phone, laughing hysterically, "Try to woo Crosby with - oh god, I can't even say it! Why don't you just take him to a movie and dinner, like I'm doing with Sasha?"

Evgeni groans,"Why can't we ever have a decent conversation?"

"Oh, my precious Zhenya. If you wanted decency, then you should have called Pasha or Sergei."

"Right." Evgeni face palms (how had he not thought of that earlier?), "Bye Sanja."

"Have fun with loverboy!" Sanja says, "And if things go badly, make sure he knows I'm single!"

"But you're not." Evgeni grumbles, more or less to himself, as he hangs up.

 

Pasha stays quiet on the line for several, long minutes. "Why?" He finally asks.

"I thought it would be cute." Evgeni says lamely, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Huh." Pasha says, as if the thought never occured to him, "Um.. have you tried Sergei? He might help a lot more than I can."

Evgeni sighs, "We play the Canadiens next Saturday. So, thanks anyways."

"Zhenya.. um, have fun? I guess."

"Yeah, uh, you too."

 

As Evgeni walks up to Sergei's front door, he wonders why this had been his third option and not his first. The past is the past, he can't change it, but it would've saved him a lot of time - and humiliation.

"Zhenya!" Sergei says, instantly pulling the younger man into a hug and into his house, "The kids are over at sleep overs, and the wife is out with her girlfriends. So we have the place to ourselves."

Evgeni gets some glasses while Sergei grabs the vodka bottle(s).

About four (possibly five) glasses later, Evgeni finds himself blabbering about his plans for Valentine's Day.

Sergei listens in silence, his face not showing any of his emotions. When the younger Russian is finally done, he takes a sip from his glass before setting it down with a thunk. "Huh."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, huh. I don't exactly know what you're wanting me to say."

Evgeni bites his bottom lip, "I don't wanna fuck this up. The whole day, or our relationship."

Sergei nods, looking very thoughtful. "If he loves you as much as you love him, then I'm sure he'll like .. it."

"I know, but he's _Sidney_ , and this is like.. his favorite holiday. I want.. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Oh Zhenya," Sergei sighs, pouring them more vodka, "Maybe you should talk to somebody who knows Sidney better than I do. Try Mario."

"Pasha wasn't much help either." Evgeni mumbles, staring at the liquid i front of him.

God, this is going to be horrible.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Mario asks.

"Yes, sir."

Mario nods, "Well, I trust you."

"Any advice, sir?"

The older man gives him a look, "Look, kid, I'm much to old for these types of things, and Nathalie and I don't make a big deal out of Valentine's Day, so I'm not much help."

"You not that old, sir." Evgeni says, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Fine," Mario chuckles, "I think it would be sweet, but don't trust me."

"Thanks anyways, sir."

"You don't have to keep calling me sir, Evgeni."

"Yes, si- Mario. Bye, thank you."

"Goodbye, Evgeni. And tell Sidney I said hi."

 

"Wow, G, I didn't expect you to be such a sappy fucker." Flower teases, elbowing him hard.

"I'm be serious Flower. You know important this to him." Evgeni says, struggling to find the right words.

"I know, Vero's the same way," Flower says, giving him a sympathetic look, "Look, I don't know how your relationship works or anything, but I mean.. I think Squid would like it."

"Really?" Evgeni asks, taping up his skate, "It not move to fast?"

"It's so adorable it's fucking disgusting, but not fast... or, I don't know." Flower throws his hands in the air, "Why are Russians so weird?"

Sidney brushes his hand against Evgeni's thigh as he walks past, giving them both a look.

"Get out of here, fuckface." Flower orders, pushing Evgeni in the direction of his stall.

Sidney grabs his hand, "Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Aren't you excited?"

"Oh, yes, I'm excited. Be best day ever."

 

Before Sidney can even knock, Evgeni is opening the door and welcoming his boyfriend inside. Sid chirps him, but it's weak.

The Canadian smiles wide, pulling him into a kiss. "Are we gonna go out tonight?"

"Yeah, but gifts first?" Evgeni asks. 

The younger man's face brightens instantly as he pulls a long black box from his jacket pocket. "I'm sorry if this is kind of lame, but I wasn't exactly sure what you wanted, so.."

Evgeni opens the box and gasps. It's a bracelet, the one that has all of those charms that represent their favorite moments. The Russian flag, one of Pittsburgh, the Penguins logo, the Stanley Cup. It's only half covered, meaning they still have so many more memories to make. Tears start to cloud his eyes. "Is perfect, Sid. I'm love it. Thank you." He says, sliding the gift onto his wrist.

Sidney blushes and looks at his feet, "You're welcome."

Evgeni turns around, grabbing a small box and a silk handkerchief. "Hope you like." He says and hands over the silk fabric.

Sid takes it, graciously, and opens it up. He looks pleased, but also confused. "What is it?"

"Rock." Evgeni answers, "When male penguin loves female penguin and wants to mate, he give her rock. I love you Sid."

"And you want to mate?" Sidney asks, a mischevious smirk dancing on his lips.

Evgeni smiles back, kissing the corner of the smaller man's mouth, "Yes. But I'm get fancy, fancy restaurant for us. Not want waste."

"Fine." Sid whines (because he does whine when they're at home), "Let's go."

 

Evgeni trails kisses along Sid's jaw, fingers gently fixing his messed up sex hair as they lay in their post orgasm glory.

"I'm get you 'nother present. Want wait till now to give." Evgeni mumbles. The Canadian shivers, making an appreciative noise.

"Is it another rock?" Sid questions, his voice light and teasing.

"Yes. Different." Evgeni replies, grabbing the box out of his jacket pocket.

Sid sits up, pulling the blanket over his lap as the Russian joins him back in bed. Sidney takes the small object, saying thank you several times ("You really didn't have to." "I'm want to.") before he finally slides off the cover.

"Geno - oh my god. This is beautiful." Sid gasps, taking the ring out of the box (carefully, of course) and inspecting it.

"Was grandmother's before she-" Evgeni waves to dismiss the thought, "Mama say that when I propose I use it." Sidney looks up at him, eyes wide. "Sid, I'm love you, will you marry-?"

"Yes." Sidney interrupts, crashing their lips together in a long, passionate kiss.

 

"You didn't tell me that was part of the plan!" Pasha yells.

"If I knew about this I would've said no to that stupid rock!" Sergei inputs. ("Was not a stupid rock!")

"Zhenya! How areloverboy and I supposed to be together if you marry him?"

Evgeni throws a pillow at Sanja's face.

"How about English for the French Canadian?" Flower suggests, waving his hand in the air, "And, you." He says, pointing at Evgeni, "You're not allowed to propose to someone without telling their best friend, fuckface. Especially not when that someone is _Sidney_ and I'm the best friend!"

"Jack is Sid best friend. Max and Army come before you." Evgeni points out, sticking out his tongue.

Flower throws him the dirtiest glare. "Did you even tell Mario?"

Evgeni rolls his eyes, "Am not idiot Flower. 'Course tell him."

Sidney walks into their house, shopping bag on his arm, "Hi sweetheart." Sanja cackles, making Sid blush and add, "Hi everyone else."

Flower gives Evgeni a betrayed look and leaves (after checking Sid's grocery bag, to which the Canadian told him he wasn't making food for him and to go beg his own wife if he was that hungry.) Sergei and Pasha follow, but not after making them both agree to have dinner the next time the Pens come to their respective cities (as if that's not something they always do). Sanja pulls out his phone and forces them to take a selfie so he can upload it to his Instagram.

"What you make for dinner Sid?" Sanja asks, venturing into the kitchen.

Sidney rolls his eyes and follows the Capital into the kitchen, where he sets the bag onto the counter. "Nothing for you. Now go, shoo."

"I want stay here. Hotel room lonely without Sasha." Sanja whines.

Sid grabs his alternate's hand and pulls Evgeni upstairs. "Okay. But we'll probably be loud."

The door slams seconds later.

"They all jealous." Evgeni says once they're inside their bedroom and he has Sid pressed up against the door, "They know I'm best husband, and you beautiful."

"They're not as creative as you are." Sid points out, smiling with pride. "They all probably go out to dinner and watch a movie every year. They probably just get flowers, chocolates, or those lame cards from the store. I like your gifts because they almost have a meaning behind them, and you put in some serious thought."

Evgeni smiles, "I'm try."

Sidney curls a hand around the back of the taller man's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.


End file.
